empireatwarfandomcom-20200216-history
EAW Wiki:Manual of Style
The Star Wars: Battlefront Wikia seeks to maintain a neat and orderly site, useful to all people interested in the games. In order to accomplish this, certain guidelines must be followed to ensure the quality and ease of this wiki. Pages that are created contrary to these guidelines will be subject to heavy scrutiny and most likely edited to fit this manual. Do not let this hinder you from creating new pages (or editing existing ones), but do keep it in mind. Spelling and Grammar User talk pages are exceptions to Spelling and Grammar rules, as they are not considered "articles". Spelling Spelling should be correct, unless there is ample reason for the misspelling. The use of "leet speak" or any other shorthand in articles is not allowed and will be edited to the correct form. Punctuation Punctuation in articles should be correct, with the same guidelines as above. Miscellaneous Grammar All other grammar should follow the same rules as above for "spelling". Verbs should be in the correct tense, nouns in the correct form, and all other typical grammatical rules apply. Vulgarity Any form of vulgarity will not be tolerated, will be immediately deleted, and will be grounds for possible temporary suspension of the contributors editing priviledges. Vulgarity may be in the form of writing (both in articles and user talk pages), pictures, etc. As to what exactly is vulgar, it is safe to say that you will know it when you see it. Article Formatting Articles should all be formatted in a way similar to the articles in the same category. If no such page exists, try to create an article that will be formatted so that it will be easy to read and aesthetically pleasing. Formatting is a major area for editing. Also, titles of Articles should be the exact wording and spelling as in the game ("Laser Cannon" instead of "Lasers"). This helps avoid confusion. Images Images comprise a large part of the appeal of an article. Images should: *not be too large or too small for the context *be cropped to emphasize the subject of the article *(preferably) have a background with little or nothing in it *have a proper resolution to the size of the picture *not be vulgar (see above) Proper Use of Wikia Text Wikia use certain combinations of characters to accomplish certain effects. For example: *Main Page yields Main Page *units yields a link to the article "Regular Infantry" that looks like "units" *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' (two apostraphes on either side of the term) yields Star Wars: Battlefront *'not' (three apostraphes on either side of the term) yields not *wikipedia:R2-D2 yields a link to the Wikipedia article on R2-D2 *Wookieepedia yields an external link to Wookieepedia These are just a few examples (there are many more possibilities of things to be done with text). Simply contact another user, probably an admin if you need any help with text formatting. Also, you may want to try clicking "edit" on a page that has formatting like that which you wish to use, to look at the source code and try to mimic it. Don't overuse links- there are many pages that do not need to be created. Basically, the text should match the context, as listed above. Extraneous links will be deleted. Other Things Notice Before you create any new pages, there are two pages you must read. #The forum discussion on formatting #The EAW Wiki:Manual of Style Please Note Many pages are now being finished up. Please edit them for accuracy and completeness. The Infantry and vehicles pages are now undergoing improvements and construction, so please don't create new ones (but you may edit the existing pages at will, but please conform to the existing styles). Thank you- (Click here for editing info.) Needed! If you can find good pictures for a page that does not have any (full body, battle stance for units; entire object for guns and droids, etc.), we would love for you to them and put them on the pages, using other pages for examples if need be. Also, name the picture file as specifically as you can ("Blaster Pistol", or "Stormtrooper", instead of "trooper"). Examples An example of a perfect image and image name is (image:Stormtrooper.png) An example of a good page is Stormtrooper When editing or creating a page please try to conform to the style presented in the above page or image. Improvement Drive There is no current Improvement Drive. Ongoing work to improve existing articles includes vehicles. Please add to these pages if you can. New Sections The Campaign section of the site is now being created. You may edit either game's portion, but please follow the template in the first chapter of Battlefront II. Also, remember to follow the Manual of Style. Thanks a lot- Administration Links *See Also: Template Page